drwhofanfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheda 2
Story In the beginning, the Moderators of The Canon watched over the orderly continuity of the universe. However, The Doctor's many adventures caused multiple faults within this canon- most notably the multi-doctor adventures. In order to combat this, they created a being, Blanos, on their home world of Titten to bring order, who feasted off the energy of multiple incarnations of The Doctor interacting. Unfortunately, the moderators did not foresee Blanos becoming mad with power after striving to simply exist. In order to stop this 'ultimate evil', the Moderators and the Time Lords locked him inside the prison Sheda. Many years later, The Rani has located and freed Blanos from his prison- attacking The Monocle Doctor's TARDIS and using Blanos to kill The Monocle Doctor and Hershey as revenge. Before being defeated, Monocle manages to send out a distress beacon, calling multiple incarnations to the planet Vore. The AMAZING Doctor arrives on Vore and meets with his old friend PB, where they are both ambushed by The Rani who has been betrayed by Blanos. The Rani tries to kill The Doctors so Blanos does not rise to power, chasing the Doctors with her gun. While she corners AMAZING, PB falls off a cliff in the chase and regenerates into another AMAZING. The AMAZING Doctor who is cornered by The Rani is degenerated by her gun, but before he can be reverted into a baby, The Cosmic Doctor arrives and destroys the degenerator, sending The Rani fleeing- meaning The Doctor has only reverted in age to become PB. The newly-regenerated AMAZING Doctor is found by Cheerful and Kepflar, who are also responding to the distress call, and the three of them head off to find the other Doctor. Cheerful finds a love letter from Kepflar to AMAZING, and PB finds a diary entry by Cosmic talking about how bad he is, but both are fabrications by Blanos which effectively begin to create more multi-Doctor energy for him to feast on through their bickering. The two parties then meet up outside the TARDIS, which has malfunctioned to look like a tree. The Rani appears to destroy them all, but is then killed by Blanos, who informs them of his dangerous home world of Titten, prompting them to escape in their TARDIS on a course to that planet. However, they were not aware of this being a trap set by Blanos. When the Doctors arrive on Titten, they enter the Room of Doom, confusing them and making them argue in the cramped environment- which gives Blanos more power through their arguing. However the creation of more elaborate illusions like The Xaluigi Doctor makes PB realise this is an illusion, prompting them to break the illusion, now being present in the real world of Titten. While all this is happening, Blanos is enjoying the simple pleasures of life until The Doctors march towards him. They attempt to belittle him by mocking him, but when this doesn't work, Kepflar has the idea of throwing all their items together to create a megazord. This doesn't work, and everyone blames Cheerful. Blanos grows in size and power, and destroys almost all life in the universe- including several of The Doctor's companions left in Companion Daycare. Finally realising that Blanos is feasting off their interactions, The Doctors decide to starve him by doing nothing. They all lie on the ground and refuse to interact, making Blanos fade from existence and returning all destroyed life to the universe, including the companions at the daycare, Monocle and Hershey, and Frickz, who has appeared on the planet Vore with little explanation. Before they depart, The Doctors ponder on the fact that due to PB and AMAZING's respective regenerations and degenerations, their incarnations now exist in a time loop, which they decide to fix by switching clothes to the other incarnations' dismay. Regardless, they all put their hands together and jump up in the air, just like in the Scooby-Doo movie. Later, alone in her TARDIS, The Cosmic Doctor further theorises on the ramifications of PB and AMAZING's time loop and its impossibility. Before coming to a solid conclusion, she is attacked by an unknown assailant. In a post-credits scene, Frickz presents a Nintendo DS secret code. Cast * The AMAZING Doctor - Phoenix Smith * The Proper Bonkers Doctor - Jacob C. Rose * The Cheerful Doctor - Alex Donald * Kepflar - Alex Lawrence * The Cosmic Doctor - Dawn Cooper * Blanos - Blair Harrison * The Rani - Jacob C. Rose * The Monocle Doctor - Ron Badson * Hershey - Alex Deesold * Pen Daughterjack - Dawn Cooper * Bolly Wrong - Jessica Mumford * Frickz - Phoenix Smith * Ninja Bob - Jacob C. Rose * Squiff - Phoenix Smith * Garry Bore - Alex Donald * The Xaluigi Doctor - Phoenix Smith Notes * The Anniversary Special marking 5 years of Fanfilm AMAZING. * This marks the biggest meetup of TMDWS members in live-action as of 2019, with 5 members being present. * The longest installment of Fanfilm AMAZING, coming in at 40 Minutes (although 10 of those are end credits lol) * Like the first Sheda, this episode was almost all improvised. However due to it's complexy it did have a more detailed outline then the last, and the dialogue from Blanos was scripted, although with Blair Harrison bringing his own flair to the character. * The first appearance of The Cosmic Doctor played by Dawn Cooper. * This episode, finally, truly confirms that regeneration can change clothes as well as biology through an exchange between PB and AMAZING. * During production, Sheda 2 was often called "Too Many Doctor Who's 3" as an in-joke to the cancelled special, alongside it were the humorous fears that the "TMDWS 3" curse would strike, where the story would somehow turn up unusable, messy, or some kind of complication would just come up. Fortunately not! ** Funnily enough, footage from the unmade "TMDWS 3" then made its way into the opening narration of the episode * Blanos has become Blair's favourite role so much, he even wrote a song for this story with the Blanos tribute song Oh Blanos. * In the final battle, Cheerful wields a lightsaber, but it does not ignite like the Copyright-Free Light Sticks used by PB and Maverick Wildcard in Darker Canons, Part Two. This means that Cheerful has decided to fight Blanos with a toy lightsaber. Category:Episodes